Crab Romance
Crab Romance is the 9th episode of, Ben 10: Stupidity Force . Summary Ben and Julie go to see a movie together. To make Ben less crazy, Julie makes him turn into Brainstorm. But Brainstorm isn't just a genius now, he's an insane genius! Plot Julie, Kevin and Gwen were in a house. (Julie): *sniff* I can't believe Ben became crazy... (Kevin): Don't worry he isn't that crazy. Chamalien came running in. He was switching colors randomly. (ChamAlien): HEY GUYZ I'M A DISCO BALL WOOT WOOT (Kevin): Okay, I guess he is crazy. (ChamAlien): I AM NOT CRAZY. U R. (Julie): Man, I wish Ben was normal again. (Gwen): It's going to be hard, he's seriously stupid now. ChamAlien was on the ceiling. (ChamAlien): AHHH AHH HELP MEH I'M STUCK TO THE CEILING AND I'M SCARED TO GET DOWN. Wait a second... I'M A BETTER DISCO BALL! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOT (changes colors randomly) (Julie): Wait, Ben can still turn into all his aliens? I think I remember someone... (Kevin): Yeah, he can turn into all of them. (Julie): Hey Ben, want to see a movie together? (Ben): OOH OHH CAN WE SEE BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE? (Julie): I would rather see a romantic comedy, but- (Ben): What are they about? (Julie): They are usually anout two people who fall in love- (Ben): Is there any action scenes and talking machines? (Julie): No- (Ben): I WANT BOB THE BUILDER THE MOVIE! (Julie): We could see Kung Fu Panda 2 inst- (Ben): OMG OMG OMG THNX OK LATOR (Julie): Hi Ben. Can you turn into an alien for me? (Ben): Can I turn into ChamAlien? (Julie): No, I meant- (Ben): HOW ABOUT XLR8 (Julie): STOP CUTTING ME IN THE MI- (Ben): MAYBE EK? (Julie): Turn into Brainstorm. (Ben): Who's that? (Transform) BRAINSTORM!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SMART SUDDENLY! X=N+2! E=MC2! (Julie): Yay! They went into the cinema, and ordered some popcorn and drinks. They went into the movie. (Movie voice thingy): Please turn off all cell-phones. (Brainstorm): Okay. (pulls out cellphone) I CAN'T TURN THIS OFF! COME ON! RAAAAAAAAAAH (zaps phone) The electricity went on between all cellphones in the cinema, and all cell phones were fried. (Person): HEY! MY IPAWD! (Brainstorm): It's IPOD. (Person): It's my accewnt. (Brainstorm): GET A BETTER ONE. (Person): I can't. I was bown this wa- Brainstorm put him in a forcefield and threw him out of the cinema. (Person): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWW (Julie): Um, Ben? (Brainstorm): That is one annoying accent. The movie started. Brainstorm tried to get the popcorn, but he couldn't. (Brainstorm): DAMN THESE POPCORNS! I CAN'T HOLD THEM! RAAAAAAAH (zaps them, and they grow bigger) Perfect. Now I can hold them. I CAN'T PUT THEM IN MY MOUTH! (Julie): Ben, CALM DOWN. (Brainstorm): NO WAY. I WANT TO EAT POPCORN. (zaps them more, and they grow even larger) DAMMIIIT! Brainstorm zapped it so much, it grew to the size of the cinema. (Guards): HEY! YOU THERE! STOP MAKING THAT POPCORN GROW! (Brainstorm): Now I can eat it. Thirty minutes later. (Julie): Oh great, now we just missed 30 MINUTES OF THE MOVIE! (Brainstorm): It was worth it. (Person): Can you put your head down a bit? I can't watch anything. (Brainstorm): How about you grow a bit? (Person): But- Brainstorm telepathically moved the chairs higher. (Brainstorm): IS THIS HIGH ENOUGH? IS THIS HIGH ENOUGH? (makes it go higher) (Person): STOP IT STOP IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH A guard came in. (Guard): HEY! WHO'S DOING ALL THIS RACKET? (People): THIS GUY SIR! (Brainstorm): YES I DID IT. (Guard): GET OUT OF THIS CINEMA. (Brainstorm): You can't make me! I am a superior being! (reverts back to Ben) OOPS. (Guard): GET HIM! Julie and Ben were kicked out of the cinema. (Julie): I guess I'll never have a romantic meeting with you. *sniff* (Ben): Don't worry, I have other smart aliens. WITH FINGERS! Later, Julie was in a fancy restaurant with spaghetti on the table. Grey Matter jumped out, and on to the table. They both started sucking spaghetti, and like all those movies, they end up with the same spaghetti rope (or whatever it's called.) But Julie sucked Grey Matter's head along with his spaghetti. (Grey Matter): AHH GET ME OUT GET ME OUT! THE END. Aliens Used *ChamAlien *Brainstorm *Grey Matter Characters *Ben *Julie *Kevin *Gwen *Guards Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Episodes